Apocalypse
by Lunar's Dreams
Summary: Upon the death of his sister, a young man decides to play the game she was most excited for. In this game, he meets new people and has interesting experiences. (Please read chapter one's author note at the bottom before commenting anything.)
1. Chapter 1

Delirious POV

There was a boy. No, after everything he had been through, his maturity extended that of a normal boy.

This sixteen boy had beautiful blue eyes and dark chocolate hair with freckles coating his face like the stars coated the night sky. He had dimples that stood out when he smiled true, if you could get him to smile.

A few things one close to him might know, if you could achieve such a thing, was he loved teddy bears, the color blue, horror movies, and video games. He was hungry all the time and was sarcastically inclined to answer every stupid question, in his head of course. For him to interact with others normally, this would take a miracle.

At this moment, Jonathan sat at the edge of his bed.

The moon was bright in this dark elusive night. The stars danced in the sky, twinkling with knowledge of what happens in the world they shine on. An occasional owl could be heard. It was truly a beautiful night.

That could not be said the same for Mr. Jonathan. His thoughts crashed about in his head. Bad memory after memory, each worse than the one before, ran circles, crashing into one another until the recent (and worst) memory fell on top of the cluster crashes.

Tears streaked down his beautiful pale cheeks. This memory contained the death of his sister.

* * *

*Flashback*

His parents whispered softly back and forth as soon as he entered the kitchen, bed hair and sleepy eyes in all. In the shadows of his mind, he recognized something was not right. His parents worked day and night, having no time for their unloved daughter and son.

But his stomach controlled his thoughts right now. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Jonathan could cook a five-star meal for a five-star restaurant and get five stars for it too. In no time, this blue-eyed beauty had made himself an omelet.

"My son, my beautiful son!" The woman who could be a female version of him suddenly exclaimed, wrapping her thin arms around him. Her exclamation and hug shocked him, making him drop his omelet in a frantic hurry to catch his now crying mother.

"Sweetheart..." His blonde haired, browned eyed father murmured in worry. His mother's tears coated his blue pajama shirt, his arms wrapping around her like a blanket. He felt very awkward as his mother never gave him an physical contact unless it was to congratulate on some achievement he won just for that hug.

"Mother?" His soft, hesitant voice broke the silence. He expected an answer, not for his father to hug him too and start to cry.

"What's wrong?" His question filled worry. "Father?"

After what seemed like a decade, the parents pulled themselves off their son. Broken looks and guilty eyes greeted his vision.

"Your sister killed herself."

Jonathan's eyes widened and his breathing picked up. Tears started to storm his vision. He broke away and into his room, slamming the door shut. He steadily ignored the frantic calls of his parents and with his back against his door, he broke down.

That event happened this morning. His parents eventually gave up on trying to reach out to him, only on the threat of being fired (they shouted at him as they left). He had sneaked to his sister's room.

* * *

*Flashback*

Taking a deep breath, he entered her room and was immediately overwhelmed with memories of her. Her laugh, her brown eyes glaring at him for stealing her food, her blonde weird hairdos he never understood, he remembered HER.

Tears leaked out of his eyes, but they did not fall. He refused as he was in a mission. A new game had come out. His sister had just bought it yesterday. She had wanted this game for a year.

"You'll see, Johnny, I'll be the best!" Her cheerful and pride voice echoed in his head. And he could tell by the plastic wrapping still on it that she never even opened the game. He would beat the game for her.

* * *

Remembering his promise, he unwrapped it and put the game in. It was supposed to be a virtual reality game. And since it was summer, he had nothing holding him back from playing until he collapsed.

The game, Apocalypse, was based on humans who had to become things other than human to fight evil creatures who stormed the world out of no where. It had different creatures and different classes, like any regular game. You could choose different worlds, that had different add-ons.

What made it different? He didn't know, but his sister loved the idea of it. She would spend hours trying to find information about it. So he would play it, for her. He would beat it, for her.

He put on his virtual reality helmet machine and soon he blacked out. He awoke to an annoying voice, cheerfully yelling, "Welcome, player!" He grumbled in his mind but remained calm on the outside.

"Please choose your creature!" The cheerfully annoying voice told him. He looked around the weird blue colored clearing in confusion. His confusion turned to shock once he saw many versions of himself appear.

One version appealed to him. It had his regular face but with foxlike add-ons. This version had narrow foxlike steel blue eyes, grey fox ears, grey fox tail, and grey colored claws. This fox creature wore a matching steel blue sweatpants and a grey shirt. He was barefoot.

"This creature," Jonathan answered softly. "I want to be this creature."

"A kitsune. A strange pick. In fact, you are the first. There are many versions of the kitsune. Your version will appeared to you after level five." With an audible snap, the fox disappeared. Jonathan looked around confused, until he felt a shift in him.

"Now what world do you want?" Jonathan sat down, mindful of his new tail. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know what worlds there is."

A guy suddenly appeared before him. He had wolf attributes like Jonathan had fox. He had brown hair and bluish green eyes.

"How do you not know what worlds they are? To get this game this early means being a dedicated fan who would wait a day." The wolf man had a weird accent now that he was up close.

Jonathan looked down sadly. His whisper made the wolf guy feel awkward and guilty.

"I'm playing it for my sister... She died recently. She wanted to play this game."

The wolf man glomped Jonathan, his black wolf tail clinging onto Jon's fox tail.

"I am so sorry for asking. In fact, I'll help you! Ok, so onto the worlds, there are seven."

A picture appeared of a toxic wasteland.

"In honor of Britney Spears, we have Toxic." Jon couldn't contain his delirious giggle from escaping. The impact was instant. The fox was once again squashed by the wolf in his bear hug. "THAT IS SO ADORABLE! I'm calling you Delirious for now on. In fact, that will be your gamer tag. No changing it."

Delirious shrugged. He was just fine with that. A picture with zombies appeared next to Toxic.

"This is number Dos. It is supposed to be like a zombie apocalypse, but you still have the normal creatures to fight on top of that. In honor of Zombieland, we call this world Twinkes." Delirious let out another giggle.

Another picture appeared next. This world was filled with water. "Third is this lovely one. You can't breathe underwater, the evil creatures can, but oh no, you specifically can not. This world may be my least favorite. It's called Aqua. Original, I know."

The next picture made Delirious look on with wonder. It was basically a candy land. "Four, this amazing world, is made of candy. It even as a special boss that can be one fought there. Sweetheart Land. Mainly couples go there because they think it is romantic."

The wolf man rolled his eyes. Delirious giggled again.

"I think I already know which world I want if you want stop." Delirious whispered shyly. The wolf hugged the fox again. Rubbing his tan cheek against one pale cheek, he questioned which world. "I want the zombies!"

The wolf boy stopped in shock, before jumping up and down in excitement.

"THAT'S MY WORLD!" The wolf boy cheerfully fist bumped the air.

"Let's go, Del!" The wolf grabbed the fox suddenly. And as they were being teleported, Delirious suddenly exclaimed, "I don't even know your name!"

"Craig! But you can call me Big Dick McGee. I am kidding. Call me Mini!"

* * *

Soon, Delirious and Mini arrived. They spawned near a rotten old building.

"Because of the fact, it would be hard to fight right after first spawning. There is only five spawn points for your first spawn. Each as far away from the other as possible. Each spawn point is a building some sorts which you can raid."

Mini grabbed Delirious and together they searched the building.

"I FOUND A BOW AND SOME ARROWS!" Mini would yell from the top of the building to the bottom of the building which Delirious searched.

"I FOUND A KATANA!" Delirious would scream back excitedly.

They went back and forth screaming things they found. Most was simple supplies. Though they did find the katana and bow and arrows, they couldn't find much else.

 **Author's Notes**

This is a warning. I wrote this, maybe two years ago? The only reason why I am posting it is because I wanted somewhere to save it and be able to read it. This means, after putting up the chapters I wrote at the time, there will be no more updates. Why? I don't think I am capable of finishing it at this time. Who knows maybe later on I will finish it. If you want to continue it or make a remake of this story, please tell as I would want to read it. Well, hope this entertains you or among those lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Delirious POV

Soon, they had searched everything and made a small camping place for the night. In total, they had found two dozen water bottles, four food packs, two sleeping bags, a switch blade, a dagger, a katana, bow and some arrows, two hiking backpacks, and a few blocks of wood.

"Does time go by the same as the outside world?" Delirious suddenly asked as they sat by the homemade fire. "Oh, and how come the zombies don't attack us here? Oh, oh! When do I choose my class? Also, what creature and class are you?" Mini laughed at the curious little fox whose foxy tail wouldn't stop moving back and forth in impatience.

"You sure are a curious fox. Yes, time does move different. A week here is a day in the real world. It helps when it comes to the grinding of this game. But it still feels like a normal week." Delirious switched from his sitting position to laying on his stomach. His tail still swinging side to side. "The zombies do not register this as a place. To them, it does not exist. After you leave here, it will disappear to you too. You won't be to enter it again."

Mini took a sip of water before continuing, "You will be able to choose your class whenever you finish your first five fights. That way the game can give a recommendation of what class you use best." Mini's wolf tail swinged side to side. "As for what creature I am," Mini began before noticing the look of the fox's face before adding, "And what class, I am a werewolf as classic as that is. But I take after the Japanese werewolf."

Delirious gained an enthralled look before looking at him with a bright smile (that blinded Mini), "We are creatures from the same country!" Mini giggled in the same excitement before continuing, "Before I tell you which class I am, I'm going to go out on a limb and think that you have no clue what classes you can choose from?" Delirious only ducked his head in embarrassment.

"The light classes: priest (magic and healing), shaman (fights with ghosts), and healer (can only use healing magic and a weapon)." Mini brought up pictures with this. "The neutral classes: knight (specializes in swords), archer (bow and arrow), and warrior (both but not as skilled as the other two with their own weapon)." More pictures. "The dark classes: thief, mage (magic but no healing), and assassin. Which are all pretty self explanatory." Three more pictures popped up.

"And then there is the secret classes which you can only obtain by doing secret missions." Delirious's eyes widened in excitement. "Dragon slayer (which lets you gain super senses, heighten abilities, and a special power), you have to kill a dragon in your first five fights. Fairy mage (which lets you use both magic and healing at its best), fight with a fairy, which is rare to find, in your first five fights." The two classes appeared. A pink haired boy appeared with a scaled scarf. Next to him appeared a small blonde little girl with green eyes.

"The hunter (which lets you have the ability to detect everything and everyone and a strange gift), you have to kill over 50 in your first five fights. The demon knight (which is the stronger version of knight with a small hint of magic, you have to kill morbidity every fight. The angel warrior (which gives you wings, better skill with weapons, and a small hint of healing and magic), you have to not kill in any of your first five fights." Three pictures appeared of a two men (who looked like they were brothers) fights off monsters left and right, a short man who had a lemonade in his had with a red pitchfork in it, and a dark haired man in a trenchcoat.

"And finally a class no one has achieved. The peacekeeper. This class gives you the ability to bond with all animals and (as you get higher in level) creatures, along with to tame wild animals and creatures. You can even summon them in desperate times, if they are not near you. To achieve this, you must fight with an animal or creature who has complete faith that you have their backs. In your first five fights." Delirious stared in amazement.

"I wonder which class I will be? But what class are you?" He exclaimed loudly.

"I am a fairy mage. I bonded with a little ice fairy, Chilled. I got your back." Mini then precedes to pump his chest in a sloppy matter. Delirious giggled again before yawning. "I guess we better go to sleep. But be prepared after tonight, we start watches."

Delirious nodded his head sleepily and his ears flopped, "One last question, how come I don't feel as sad anymore?"

"Because the game doesn't allow that emotion in unless it is too strong." Mini whispered softly to the almost asleep Delirious. He then preceded off in slumber.

* * *

"Del, wake up." Mini's voice softly penetrating Delirious's sleep. His light shakings slowly bringing Delirious into the somewhat real world. "Mini?" Delirious's soft morning voice cut through the walls.

"Yeah, time to get up. We can't stay here forever and the zombies are less active in bright sunlight." Delirious slowly got up. He was then handed a energy bar. He looked at Mini confused. "It was in one of the food packs." He ate it slowly as Mini cleaned up everything. After finishing his breakfast, he grabbed his katana before looking at it questioningly.

"Mini? How am I-?" He was cut off by Mini giving him a clothmade belt. He put his sword in. "How did you-?"

"It comes with every character model but yours didn't appear for some reason."

"Ah." Delirious responded intelligently.

"You ready?" Mini asked Del. Del responded by making his way to the exit, his tail wagging in excitement. Mini couldn't help but feel like he was mothering Delirious. He couldn't help that either though because Delirious could be so adorable and so soft-spoken then the next moment be excited and loud.

After a moment of silence, the kitsune spoke again, "So does zombies count on the first five fights?"

"Actually, it doesn't. I don't know why." Mini scratched his head.

"Oh. It still levels you though?" Mini looked outrageous at the question, "Of course. The zombies even drop special weapons and items." Soon, they quieted down and creeped silently. They started heading out into a forest, following a paved road.

"How often do you encounter zombies?" Delirious pondered out loud. Mini whispered to him, "Mainly in towns and cities. Rarely in the rural areas because of the other creatures." Their conversation was cut off by a howl of pain. Mini and Delirious questioned each other with their eyes.

The second howl is what got them to move. Mainly canine instinct said help. They ran off the road, dodged trees left (and some right), and finally ended up in a clearing with bad injured wolf fighting an ugly troll like creature. Absently, Delirious noted how fast he was going and that he should probably ask Mini about that later.

"LEAVE THE WOLF ALONE, YOU UGLY FUCK!" Delirious exclaimed, his steel blue eyes burning with rage.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Mini yelled, before shooting arrows. Taking the hint, Delirious unsheathed his katana before wielding it perfectly against the troll. Soon the fight was over.

"Mini! Can you heal the wolf?" Delirious pleaded, his eyes showing immense worry.

"Yeah, as long as he or she lets me." They both turned to the wolf who was staring at Delirious. The wolf nodded. They both blinked before Mini began healing the wolf. After the wolf was healed, the wolf lifted his leg up. Yes, he was trying to say he was a he. "It's ok, boy. You can go home." Delirious said softly to the wolf. The wolf shook his head before placing himself on Delirious's feet. He rubbed his scent onto Delirious. "I think he is saying you are his now." Mini noted astoundingly. Suddenly, more trolls appeared.

"The last troll counted as one... Does this only count as two?" Mini could only shake his head yes to Delirious's disappointment. The wolf began growling at the group of trolls. Mini aimed his arrow. Delirious picked his katana off the ground.

"LET'S GO, BITCHES!" Delirious let out this war cry before cutting through the trolls with the help of the wolf and Mini. After ten minutes of constant fighting, they finally won. The trolls ended up dropping one scroll and troll skin.

"We could make armor out of the skin..." Mini thought outloud, "But then again, we could make a bed for the wolf too."

The wolf jumped at that idea in agreement. Delirious laughed his adorable laugh which made both the wolf and Mini go nuts. After too many licks and lots of moments he couldn't breathe, he finally got them to calm down.

"Say, wolf? You have a name?" Del questioned to the wolf. The wolf nodded before motioning to his black coat of fur. "Midnight?" The wolf nodded with glee. Meanwhile, Mini was staring at Delirious in shock. How did he-?

"Mini, we should read the scroll." Mini took a moment to shake his head out of his amazement before nodding in agreement and pulling it out. "It says,

 _'The magic scroll of Hade._

 _Contains the abilities to summon ghosts and fight with shadows._

 _Side effect: deathly pale and easier to fall low on health'_

What do you wanna do with it?" Mini asked, looking at Delirious and Midnight.

 **Author's Notes**

Welp, second chapter. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Delirious POV

Delirious pondered on what to do before exclaiming, "Let's give it to Midnight. We can make the troll skin into armor for him and give him the scroll. He can sleep with me." Midnight looked at Mini with pleading in his eyes.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Plus since he has declared you as his, that makes it where he will respawn where ever you are." Mini added on. Delirious made the armor while Mini cast the spell.

"YES! I CAN TALK NOW!" Midnight chirped happily. Mini and Delirious looked on in shock before Mini facepalmed and muttering in disappointment (at himself), "I forgot that they made it where any animal that gains a power gets the ability to talk."

"Yep. Delirious, you are now my pack along with Mini. I don't care who the alpha is." They looked at each other before shrugging.

"I figure we both are alphas since I'm the fox alpha and he is the wolf alpha." Delirious commented evenly.

Mini nodded his head, agreeing with the peaceful solution before smiling somewhat evilly, "Well, that settles it. Come on, boys. We are wasting daylight."

Delirious and Midnight groaned before following Mini back to the road.

* * *

After a few hours of idle chat, Delirious remembered the question he had for Mini.

"Mini, what abilities does being a kitsune give me?" Mini paused at the sudden, serious question before replying with, "Enhanced senses, super speed, a special magic ability, and the ability to look adorable when not trying."

Delirious rolled his eyes at the last one while Midnight fully agreed that it described Delirious. Lost in idle chat again, they were shocked when they heard a plea for help. Three looked at each other before dashing to help.

They come upon a tall man with dark hair and bright eyes. He was severely injured and fighting a bunch of orcs. He wore a regular green plaid shirt and blown slacks with sandals.

"Midnight, summon some ghosts. Stay back here with Mini. Mini, get your bow and arrows ready. We attack on my war cry." Delirious murmured to his companions. They looked surprised at how he was taking command but figured that it was his nature in a position as such. "HEY, YOU BITCH-ASS TREEFUCKERS! LAY OFF HIM!" Delirious ran straight to the injured man and defended him where Midnight and Mini watched Delirious's back and sides.

Everything was going good until a giant orc appeared. Delirious attacked over and over again but it took little to his health. It was when Delirious got injured that things changed for the better.

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Delirious screamed out in pain when the orc slashed his side up. Midnight released a mighty howl before glowing.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He roared, shocking the injured man and orc. Then Midnight summoned a giant ghost which killed the orc instantly. He then rushed over to his kitsune. Mini ran to him to but was ushered off to the unknown man first.

"You ok? No, you not ok. But you will be ok. Because I say so. You will be ok because the talking animal says so." Midnight rambled on and on before Delirious finally let out a weak giggle.

"It's ok, Midnight. I'm fine. See, here comes Mini."

Mini rushed over as soon as he was done with the tall man following behind in, who was also worried for the fox who saved him. "Delirious, sit back. This may feel a bit weird." Mini told him before beginning the healing process.

"So you talk, huh?" An deep, Irish accent broke the silence.

"Yep, I'm curious though. What are you?" Midnight knew that sounded a bit rude but it was a game. Heck, he was somewhat not real.

"A demigod. I don't who is my godly parent yet so... Yeah." Mini, finished with healing, chirped in, "You learn at level five. Delirious is in the same boat. He is a kitsune but he doesn't know which. I was honestly confused with what I was until level five too."

The Irish looked at them before saying, "I'm David, but I would prefer Nogla or Daithi."

"Craig. But you can call me-"

"Big Dick McGee?" Delirious interrupted with amusement.

"No, Mini. You can call me Mini." Mini blushed and pouted.

"I'm Jonathan, but I prefer Delirious." Delirious smiled and reached for Nogla's hand before Nogla smashed him against his chest.

"You are so adorable, 'pecially with your little foxy ears and tail." After minutes of struggling and sweatdropping from the others, Delirious managed to get free and began sitting of the floor, pouting with his ears flopped down and his tail wrapped around his waist.

"And I am Midnight. Do you know what class you are?"

Nogla shook his head in disappointment. "What about you guys?"

"I'm a fairy mage. Delirious is probably gonna be a peacekeeper."

Daithi's eyes widen with excitement. "I heard those were part of the special classes!" Mini nodded his head. "I met the requirement for fairy mage and Delirious met the requirement for peacekeeper."

"Ah, that's so cool. I wonder what I'll get."

Delirious looked at Daithi for a moment before exclaiming, "You should be an archer, because you are so tall that you could see more targets. Oh, or a knight because no one could hurt you when you are so far above them! But you seem so sweet so maybe a priest? Is there such a thing as a combination of classes? That would be pretty cool-"

Nogla looked on as Delirious kept rambling about what class he should be before whispering to Mini, "Exciting little fox, isn't he?" Mini smiled in response and nodded happily.

"Oh, oh, oh but what if you were-"

Midnight laid down and put his head on his paws, watching with mild interest as sparkles seemed to appear around Delirious.

"But you are much more of a-"

Mini interrupted as kindly as he could, "Del, he will end up as the best type that suites him. Don't worry so much about it."

Delirious pouted a small bit before responding, "Well... what class you do you think he will get?"

Mini shrugged before yelling, "Up and at it, we are wasting the last precious moments odd sunlight and I would rather not be in the forest at night because that's when everything comes at you. And I do mean everything."

Immediately, Delirious started running back to the road. Mini followed him, laughing. Nogla looked lost before Midnight pawed at him.

Midnight grew his size with shadows before saying, "Get on." Daithi, with wide eyes, could only get on with the amount of shock he had from seeing a wolf get that big.

And without a word, they were off.

 **Author's Note**

So, I added a small bit because this chapter was shorter than the others.


	4. Chapter 4

No One POV

The plan was to make it to a town before sun down. The plan failed.

Del pointed at the sun as it sunk down into the sky, trying to get the attention of the talking males. "Uh? Guys?" Midnight added when Mini and Nogla still hadn't noticed. They both looked at Midnight who turned his head to Delirious who was still pointing at the lowering sun.

"Oh no. Everyone," Mini started climbing a tree, "Up here." It took a few minutes for Mini to realize that they were not climbing. He looked down and did not see them.

"Mini! Up here!" Nogla called out in amusement. Mini looked up to find everyone else already up (each on there own branch), including Midnight.

"How?" Delirious giggled before pointing at Midnight. Mini sweatdropped. He forgot about Midnight's shadow powers. "HELP. ME." Mini yelled up before being teleported to them.

"Who wants to take the first watch?" Nogla asked, curious who was willing to give up sleep first.

"I will. If anything and, I really doubt, anyone comes near, I'll tell you guys." Delirious answered calmly. Soon, everyone was asleep but Delirious and Midnight.

"Del, when you become a peacekeeper, can I still be your companion?" Midnight questioned quietly and nervously.

"Of course." Delirious whispered back reassuring. With that, Midnight fell asleep. Delirious dangled his feet. He stayed in that position until the moon was in the middle of the sky.

"HELP!" Delirious jumped. He looked to see if they woke up from the yell. They didn't. Del then started getting up, grabbing his katana. He shook Midnight awake.

"Someone yelled for help just a minute ago. I'm going to go. You stay here, watch over them, and if I yell for help, wake them up and come and save my ass." Midnight looked like he was about to disagree but Delirious shook his head, fox ears standing straight up.

"It is safer and better this way. If I don't need help, those two can still sleep." With Midnight's help, he was on his way. As he ran, he noticed ghosts following behind him. He giggled at how protective Midnight was. He ran for about a minute. Delirious and his ghost pals came up the scene of an all-out battle between two guys and an army of trolls. One of them had cat attributes like his fox. This one had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and wore zebra pants. The other had monkey attributes, dark black hair, dark eyes, and wore white shorts.

"Son of a bitch, Marcel! I am pretty fucking sure we are gonna fucking die!" The cat yelled at the monkey in a panic tone. Delirious nodded at the ghosts. They started ripping through everything, to the shock of the other two.

"Who the fuck?" The monkey yelled. Delirious giggled, getting their attention. "A fox?!"

"You got it, bitches." He yelled as he jumped in the fight, swinging his katana like professional.

In no time, three managed to defeat the army together. The trolls dropped three food packs and a few water bottles.

"Ok, guys, you can go back." Delirious told the still protecting him ghosts. They shook their heads.

"DUDE, HOW DO YOU HAVE GHOSTS?" The cat yelled in confusement. The monkey nodded in agreement.

"Not my ghosts. I was with three others when I heard you calling for help. One has the Hades spell on them. Anyway, you coming back with me or?" Delirious let the question hang in the air. The other two looked around the dark woods. They gulped. "We would rather come with your ass than stay here." The monkey answered.

"I'm Tyler, but call me Wildcat." The cat told him, "I'm a neko, class I am is archer."

"Marcel, but I PREFER Basically." The monkey emphasized 'prefer' to Wildcat. "I am the monkey king. Class is thief."

"Mhmm, Wildcat and Basically, I'm a kitsune with no class yet. Ok, we best get back before Midnight throws the other two down the tree in worry. How fast are you?"

Thy looked at him with fire in their eyes. Delirious giggled again before taking off the ghosts swarming right behind him. The other two nodded at each other before racing after him. After a while, they arrived at the tree. As soon as Delirious got there, he was tackled by three bodies.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!"

"NO FOX TREATS FOR YOU."

This was the scene the monkey and cat came upon. They stopped at the sight of the poor fox underneath wolf/somewhat human pile.

"Wow, is that a fucking wolf?" Both Mini and Midnight popped their heads up.

"I'm a werewolf." Mini pipped in. "Midnight is a wolf."

"I'm a bonefied wolf who wouldn't mind some bones." Midnight added cheerfully.

"Guys, I think we might want to get ready for a fight." Nogla's voice cut through the conversation. They soon were surrounded.

"Midnight, teleport Wildcat, Mini, Nogla, and yourself up. Wildcat, you have a bow and some arrows, right?" Wildcat shook his head in shame.

"Mini?" Mini threw his bow and arrows at Wildcat.

"He is an archer. Basically, you got a weapon?" Basically raised up a plain sword.

"Basically and I will stick to the ground. Mini, you can attack with spells, yeah?" Mini nodded. "You and Wildcat cover us. Nogla," Delirious tossed him his switch-blade, "If anything comes up, send it back down. Midnight, try and end the ones away from us."

"We good?" Delirious asked once everyone was in position.

"We good." The others replied together in confidence.

"Let's kill those sons of bitches!"

They fought until dawn. By then, Delirious, Wildcat, and Basically were running on low reserves as they did not sleep the night before.

"Midnight, bring Basically and I up!" Delirious yelled, exhausted beyond belief. Midnight managed to bring up Basically, but Delirious was attacked before he could bring him up.

"DELIRIOUS!" They all screamed as Delirious was thrown into a tree. He let out a yelp of pain and began to whimper. Mini and Midnight jumped down, the others following behind. They all hoped to get there before the trolls.

"GO BACK UP!" Delirious screamed at them in worry. "MIDNIGHT, PLEASE!"

Midnight paused before doing as told. His fox did this to protect them, not get them injured.

"Don't worry. I'll spawn in the next town." Del managed out. Before they could think, he disappeared.

Mini looked down in disappointment. He promised to help Del and he failed him.

"Any of you know how to heal?" A voice called out. A fellow male player appeared. He had an Asian face, dark hair, dark eyes, and owl wings. He wore only dark jean shorts and ruined red tennis shoes. He held Delirious in his arms, the fox barely alive.

"Give him to me." Mini managed out. As soon as he was given Delirious, he started healing as fast as he could.

The owl landed next to Mini afterwards. He observed the fox he had just saved.

"Uh, guys? Not to ruin the moment but..." Nogla started out before looking down, "The trolls still exist beneath us."

Midnight lifted his head. "I'll fight them. If I die, I'll just spawn where Delirious is."

Midnight jumped down, his black fur frailing around him. He growled before ghosts and shadows alike flew around him, his fur began glowing.

After a minute, Del was healed. He still was exhausted though so, as soon as he tried to jump down to help, he began to fall. The owl jumped down and saved him again.

"Could you just hold him? He is a little bit stubborn." Mini asked the owl, before adding, "I'm Mini, that's Delirious. Wolf is Midnight. Tall man is Nogla. Cat is Wildcat and monkey is Basically."

"Vanoss. And yeah, I can hold to him." Vanoss lifted the fox as proof. "Maybe he'll take a nap."

"Don't need nap. Need to fight... Help Midnight." Delirious muttered out before falling asleep.

"Guys, these two are exhausted." Nogla interrupted, pointing at Wildcat and Basically who were barely awake.

"I'll watch Wildcat, Nogla you watch Basically." Mini told Nogla. "Vanoss will watch Delirious."

Below, Midnight had finished off everyone and pounced back up.

"They dropped another scroll, two food packs, a dozen water bottles, and an ivory bow with some arrows." Midnight instantly gave Mini the bow and arrows. He handed Nogla the water bottles. The food packs went to Wildcat and Basically.

"What we will do about the scroll?" Nogla questioned.

"Here I'll read it." Mini said before taking the scroll.

"It says,

 _'The scroll of Athena._

 _Contains knowledge of one secret in the game._

 _Side effect: easier to die for 30 minute.'_

What do you think?"

"I don't want it," Midnight muttered out, "I already have the Hades scroll."

"Neither do I." Mini added. "I already know a lot."

"Well, we could wait for the others to wake up." Vanoss suggested. Delirious snuggled close to Vanoss.

"I agree. I don't want it through." Nogla commented on the suggestion.

"Do we want to begin walking?" Mini asked curiously.

"I can carry Delirious... So if you can carry them, then I think we should." Vanoss answered back.

"I can carry Wildcat." Mini stated nervously.

"I guess I got Basically." Midnight inserted himself in. Nogla looked offended. "No offense, bud. I just want to be helpful."

 **Author's Note**

I have literally nothing to add. :)


	5. Chapter 5

No One POV

"Oh, ok then. I just walk with you guys with no purpose." Nogla muttered under his breath. Thus they began their journey onto the road. "So what are you guys?" Vanoss asked as they walked down the road. "And what class?"

"I'm a werewolf. Class is fairy mage." Mini answered back. "Delirious is a kitsune and has no class yet."

"I'm a demigod. I also have no class yet." Nogla replied. "We don't know what creatures these two are, but I remember Delirious saying Wildcat was an archer." Mini added on.

"How do you not know?" Vanoss questioned in astonish. "Haven't you been traveling with them?"

Daithi and Mini looked at each other, before responding with, "Delirious saved them last night. That is why all three are exhausted. None of them slept last night. I'm guessing he knows what they are."

"Neko... Monkey king..." Delirious muttered in his sleep. "Archer... Thief..."

"Well, that answers that." Nogla said, still somewhat annoyed. "I'm guessing Wildcat is the neko and archer. Basically is the Monkey King and thief." Vanoss inputted, figuring that being silent would not be a fun idea.

"Yeah, Vanoss, what are you?" Mini asked curiously.

"An owl hybrid. Class is angelic warrior." Vanoss answered back. "I didn't realise I had been in my first five fights because I flew everywhere my first hour. When I was transported to the beginning with that annoying voice and saw many different versions of me, I was shocked. I picked angelic warrior because I now have two pairs of wings if I bring out my angel wings."

Mini cracked a laugh at that. Nogla snorted. "What a way to get a special class." Nogla commented sarcastically. Vanoss shot him a look before asking in curiosity, "What levels are you guys? I'm level 5." Mini and Nogla paused before smiling sheepishly. Midnight snorted before commenting, "They don't even know."

Mini brought up his screen. He was a level 11. Delirious was a level 4 along with Nogla. Wildcat and Basically were level 5. He then proceeded to tell everyone as such. "Yes! I'll know my godly parent soon!" Nogla fist bumped the air. "Wait, how are you level 11?"

"Because he is a cheater!" A squeaking voice interrupted Mini from responding. Mini deadpanned. Everyone turned to see a monkey ears and a tail boy. "Hi, Lui." Mini deadpanned again.. Lui giggled like a little kid. He skipped over to Nogla and jumped on him. Nogla stumbled before steadying himself.

"What the fuck?" Nogla muttered, half annoyed still. Lui wrapped his arms around Nogla, before mumbling into Nogla's back, "You looked like a good piggyback ride."

"See, you're bein helpful now, Nogla." Midnight imputed. Nogla rolled his eyes.

"Lui is a fellow game maker." Mini interrupted before the wolf and demigod started arguing. "He made Toxic."

"Mini isn't supposed to be out and about-" Lui started sayin in a childlike innocent voice before Mini interrupted again. "Look at that small bundle of precious in the owl's arms." Everyone looked at Delirious. Feeling their gazes, he woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Ok. I understand." Lui spoke in his normal voice since meeting them. "Understand what?" Delirious managed to get out in between yawns. Everyone just stared at Del, he blinked back at them. "Yeah, ok, don't answer me. That is cool too."

"Sassy fox." Someone muttered, barely heard over the now harsh blowing wind. Lui looked around before nodding, "Okay, guys, it seems as if a storm is coming and you know what that means?"

"No." Both Daithi and Delirious deadpanned together, before grinning at each other. Then Delirious realized he was being carried and promptly scrambled to get out of Vanoss's arms. Vanoss just released him without thought which caused Del to land on the ground.

"Oops." The owl sheepishly said to the looks being aimed at himself. Lui shook his head before continuing, "It is one of the fun bosses, isn't it, Mini Dick?"

Mini pouted and glared at the same time, "You know what, you little preschool fuckboy, Imma-"

"What's a fun boss exactly?" Vanoss interrupted, figuring that the argument could wait. The two paused what they were doing before stating together, "It is a boss that you normally almost die trying to beat except with a more stormy feel to it."

Delrious deadpanned before stating with convention, "That doesn't sound fun."

"Yeah, you need a better definition of fun." Nogla inserted his two cents in.

"Wrong. You just-" Mini started out saying before being interrupted by Lui. "Need to fight the boss."

"What's this about a boss?" Wildcat tiredly stated, having just woke up. He stumbled out of Mini's hold. Lui and Mini grinned evilly at Wildcat. Wildcat narrowed his eyes at that smile before adding, "I don't want any of what you are serving."

Mini smiled at him before asking, "What exactly are we serving?" Wildcat crossed his arms, "Absolute bullshit and I don't want even a sample serving."

Delirious then cautious asked what the fun bosses were.

"You see, Del, a fun boss is-" Mini started out only to be interrupted by Basically sitting up all of a sudden and yelling, "Go home, go bed."

Midnight dropped him in shock before exclaiming, "What was that?"

Basically got up, rubbing his butt, almost screaming, "What do you mean 'What was that?' What should be asked was what was that whole dropping me thing!?" Mini facepalmed before trying to get in, "Guys, don't you want to know about fun bosses?"

"Not when this puppy drops me."

Midnight growled out, "I'm sorry your scream, for your mommy scared me."

"Guys-" Lui tried and failed, as the storm got stronger. "Guys."

"You wanna go, puppy?"

 **Author's Notes**

This is the last chapter I wrote.


End file.
